Éomer Éadig
"At times, duty must come before family." - Eomer talking to Thorondor when speaking of Eowyn's disappearance. Eomer, also known as King Eomer or Eomer King to his own Rohan men, was the King of Rohan and Lord of the Mark after the death of Theoden in the War of the Ring. Eomer was one of the best riders of the Rohirrim, and he made many friends from abroad, including Mageth Vorncollo. Early life and War of the Ring Eomer was the son of Eomund, brother to King Theoden, and the sister of Eowyn. Eomund was killed when the pair were children, and the siblings were put in the care of their uncle Theoden and befriending Theoden's son, Theodred. Eomer began work as a rider for the Rohirrim during his teens, and was soon appointed as the right-hand man of Theodred. Eomer became active when Uruk-hai, Orcs and Dunlendings began to attack the Fords of Isen, harassing the Rohirrim and killing innocents who lived nearby. During this time, an Elf known as Mageth came to Rohan, sneaking through the Gap of Rohan to reach Edoras. Mageth told the Rohirrim that he was a friend of the Dunedain Rangers, and wished to both help them fight off the new threat and investigate its source. Very quickly, Theodred and Eomer befriended Mageth, and soon discovered that for an Elf, he was a surprisingly good rider, better than even some of the Rohirrim. Mageth stayed in Rohan for 8 months, helping the Rohirrim as many times as he could. Mageth's investigations led him to Grima Wormtongue, an advisor to Theoden who Eomer and Theodred hated. Eomer and Mageth started to openly and vocally protest Grima, accusing him of being a servant of the Enemy, with Mageth even bring forth proof that linked him to Saruman, who he knew was also behind the recent Uruk attacks. However, Grima had worked his deception well, and the now-poisoned Theoden ignored all threats. Furious, Mageth said farewell to Eomer and Theodred before departing in the night. Eomer promised to continue protesting Grima, and wished Mageth a safe journey. It was the very next day that Theodred was killed during the Second Battle of the Fords of Isen. Eomer was soon banished from Edoras by the near-insane Theoden, although many riders left with him. These riders came across Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, who were searching for the Hobbits Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. Eomer informed them that the riders had attacked an Uruk camp which the two Hobbits had been in, leaving the Three Hunters to believe that the Hobbits were dead. Eomer then rode eastward. Many days later, Gandalf the White came to Eomer and the Riders he had rallied, telling them of the Siege of Helms Deep. Learning that Theoden was sane once more and that Saruman was close to victory, Theoden rode westward, and arrived at the Hornburg just in time to lead a counter-attack and push back the attack Uruks of Isengard. Isengard was later besieged by the Ents and the White Hand was defeated, although new trials awaited Eomer. Eomer was one of the leaders of the Three Eored who rode to Gondor during the War of the Ring, and participated in the Battle of the Pelenoor Fields and the Battle of the Morannon. He witnessed the defeat of Sauron, and became King of Rohan, as Theoden was killed near Minas Tirith by the Witch-King and the Haradrim. Mageth returned to Gondor after helping the people of Erebor and Dale push back invading Easterlings, and met Eomer after King Elessar's coronation. Mageth learnt of Theodred's death from Eomer, and was saddened that he was not present for his funeral. He said goodbye to Eomer once more, as Mageth was to return to Eriador with the Grey Company instead of travelling to Rohan. King of Rohan and War of the Gem Eomer led Rohan as King after the War and in to the Fourth Age. During this time, Rohan made treaties with the Dunlendings and eradicated what was left of the Uruk-hai. Eomer also assisted King Elessar in his campaigns into Rhun and Harad to quell the threats of the Easterlings, Variags and Haradrim. In FO 6, the sorceress Kashaka invaded Middle-earth, enslaving Gondor and marching on Rohan. A rider was able to warn Eomer of the coming threat, and while he wished to stay and defend Edoras, his commanders advised against it, as he was the King and he currently had no heir. Instead, Eomer fled eastward with thirty Riders for defence, arriving at Isengard, where he hid under the protection of the Ents as Kashaka's dominion grew. Little did he knew that Mageth and a group of his friends had rested in Isengard the day before as they travelled to Helms Deep, which was later besieged by Kashaka's slaves. Some weeks later, one of the riders who had fled with Eomer called Jeden arrived at Minas Tirith, which had been liberated by Mageth and the Alliance. Jeden told them that Eomer still lived, but that Kashaka was tracking him down. Knowing that he was a priority, Mageth sent the Great Eagles to rescue Eomer and his men before Kashaka reached Isengard and either killed or captured them. The Eagles made it and rescued Eomer, bringing him to Minas Tirith and reuniting him with Mageth once more. When Mageth decided to march the Alliance to Rohan to liberate it, Eomer decided to stay in Gondor, as Eowyn was missing and was thought to be in Gondor somewhere. Not only that, but Minas Tirith needed a ruler, as Faramir was in control of Osgiliath. Mageth accepted the decision, although Eowyn was found by Mageth and Elrohir in an area of farmland south of Nindalf and the Anduin. Eomer still remained though, and met with his sister on her return to Minas Tirith. He also helped her recover from her trauma, as Kashaka had erased some of her mind, making her only speak in Rohirric, forget who she was and know only major figures in her life, such as Eomer, Mageth and Aragorn. Personality and characteristics Eomer was an honourable man, and admired truth above all, which was why he liked Mageth and hated Grima Wormtongue, a hatred that caused him to be banished. However, Eomer was also very light-hearted, and had quite a humourous and optimistic personality, especially after he became King. He still had a stern side to him though, and could at times appear to be grim and cold, although this was only in desperate situations. He was also fiercly loyal to both his family and Rohan, as shown when he wished to defend Rohan against Kashaka, even though she outnumbered him. Eomer was one of the greatest riders of the Rohirrim who had ever lived, outmatching his own King and being beaten only by Theodred. He was most skilled when using a sword or javelin, and his time fighting the White Hand and Sauron's forces on the Pelenoor Fields only enhanced these skills further. Category:Rohirrim Category:Kings Category:Kings of Rohan Category:Males Category:Individuals Category:Characters Category:TVV Category:TVV Protagonists